


two can't keep a secret

by riverdalenerdlol



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jughead bursts in and it's great, Secrets, Veronica accidentally puts her phone screen on the TV, back and forth conversations, based on a tiktok, bughead - Freeform, but references to cheating, choni, drama ensues, it's a setup, language is the only reason this is rated Teen, lots of F bombs, movie night gone wrong, not a cheating fic, things happen, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdalenerdlol/pseuds/riverdalenerdlol
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal movie night - the whole gang crammed into one apartment with snacks and laughs and good times. This time around it was at Veronica and Archie’s apartment. Betty tried to get Jughead to come along but he was back at their place because he had a lot to do.They were one down for the night, but they all decided they wanted to just have a good night - just the seven of them: Kevin, Archie, Veronica, Reggie, Toni, Betty, and Cheryl.Veronica had stepped into the balcony to do something important, but the rest of them were still getting everything ready to start the movie. With the boys and Toni on the couch and ready to go, Cheryl was bringing over their giant bowl of popcorn when everything went quiet.Betty had turned on the TV… and on the screen was Veronica’s phone.8TH BFFAs - NOMINEE: SUPPORTING CAST
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	two can't keep a secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is your final warning that this is NOT a cheating fic, though it kinda looks like that for a quick minute. I promise it's not, and once you read it you'll realize it's not a cheating fic.
> 
> Many thank, and enjoy.
> 
> This was inspired by a TikTok where this nearly exact situation occurred, and that TikTok is linked on my Tumblr.

It was supposed to be a normal movie night - the whole gang crammed into one apartment with snacks and laughs and good times. This time around it was at Veronica and Archie’s apartment. Betty tried to get Jughead to come along but he was back at their place because he had a lot to do. 

They were one down for the night, but they all decided they wanted to just have a good night - just the seven of them: Kevin, Archie, Veronica, Reggie, Toni, Betty, and Cheryl. 

Veronica had stepped into the balcony to do something important, but the rest of them were still getting everything ready to start the movie. With the boys and Toni on the couch and ready to go, Cheryl was bringing over their giant bowl of popcorn when everything went quiet. 

Betty had turned on the TV… and on the screen was Veronica’s phone. Right in front of all of them was the one and only Veronica Lodge’s text message conversation with one… Jughead Jones. 

**_It’s been so hard to hide this_ **

**_I feel so bad lying to her_ **

**_This is so worth it though this is going to be an amazing night!_ ** **😍😍😍😍😍😍**

Veronica was still typing. Betty was staring at the TV, and everyone else was staring at Betty. Cheryl put the popcorn down on the coffee table, then moved to stand by her friend. 

Her jaw was clenched, her green eyes locked on the three texts in front of her. With a glance outside, Cheryl saw Veronica had her back to the floor-to-ceiling windows of the living room. 

“How could they do this to me?” Betty muttered. “Jughead’s cheating on me.” 

Archie didn’t say anything.

“Maybe this one time we shouldn’t jump to conclusions, Bettyki—“

“It’s so fucking obvious! He’s not here right now, he’s been fidgety, he’s been stressed, _Veronica_ is texting him right now even though Jughead was supposed to be writing his thesis for his MFA and he’s not!” 

Cheryl could see the pieces of some odd, conjured puzzle coming together in Betty’s mind, just like how she and Jughead had solved all of those mysteries in their awful hometown. She could never quite understand how they figured those out, but Betty’s mind was spinning like a top and they all knew once she got started she wasn’t going to stop. 

Betty spun around before Cheryl could stop her, pointing a finger at Archie, sitting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“HOW are you not saying anything about this?” She questioned. “You just found out Veronica is cheating on you with my boyfriend and you can’t say anything?!”

The ginger’s forehead was drenched with sweat, his demeanor shaky as he saw the entire room’s eyes on him.

“Um… there’s no context?” Archie stuttered. 

“Bro’s right - how do we even know they’re cheating on the both of you? ” Reggie added. 

“They haven’t said anything about meeting up,” Kevin added. 

On the screen they all watched another text pop up. 

**_We could grab lunch together tomorrow first and then get everything ready._ **

“Kevin—“ Toni began.

“I spoke too soon.” 

“That’s six emojis up there in that first Veronica text,” Reggie said.

Two more texts from Jughead popped in. 

**_Yeah that would be great._ **

**_Just let me know where_ ** **.**

The TV turned off after that. Everyone’s eyes snapped to Veronica, who had turned off her phone and was coming inside. Cheryl tried to console Betty but she wiped her tears with her shirt sleeve and stepped away from her to go confront Veronica. 

The apartment was deafeningly quiet when Veronica shut the balcony door. 

“Uh… what’s going on?” She asked. “I thought we were watching Deadpool.” 

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Betty asked bluntly. 

“What? No, of course not,” she replied, stepping forward. “Have you been crying?”

“Don’t fucking touch me. I’m so angry I might throw you right out the window.”

It was at that moment that Cheryl remembered the one and only reason that Veronica and Jughead would ever text each other. 

“Wait a minute, aren’t they— **_Oh fuck_ ** _,”_ she muttered. Toni turned her head away from Betty confronting Veronica on the border of the living room and the kitchen. 

“What, babe?” 

“You know what tomorrow is, right?” 

Toni thought for a moment.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?!” Betty dug. 

“Find out what exactly?” Veronica asked.

Then Toni’s eyes widened. “Is that _tomorrow?”_

Cheryl nodded 

_“Oh fuck_ indeed.”

“What the hell are you two going on abou—“ Kevin began.

“Are you talking to my boyfriend?” Betty asked. 

“Am I what?” She replied. “Betty, I have a boyfriend, he’s right there.” 

“We saw the whole thing Veronica!” 

“Don’t tell me we all forgot what tomorrow was,” Cheryl said to the rest of them. Archie nodded vigorously, looking like he just wanted to shout what he knew. 

“What’s tomorrow?” Reggie asked. 

“This is a really difficult position to be in,” Veronica said to Betty. 

“Why? Because you’re _sleeping_ with my _boyfriend?!”_

“I need to make a phone call,” Archie announced, getting up and running into the bathroom. 

Cheryl watched the realization dawn on Kevin. 

“Oh no, you’re right, Cheryl.” 

“Can someone fill me in?” Reggie asked. Kevin rolled his eyes, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

“I’m not sleeping with Jughead, Betty!” Veronica shouted. 

“Shit, I totally forgot about that,” Reggie said. “Jughead’s going to be so upset—“

“THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TEXTING MY BOYFRIEND AND USING SIX HEART EYE EMOJIS?!” Betty yelled. 

“Betty, wait—“ Cheryl tried to intervene.

“He’s going to be so mad, we ruined his—“

“Shut up, Kev.”

“BETTY, IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!”

“THEN WHAT _IS_ GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND MY BOYFRIEND?!” 

“B, JUGHEAD’S GOING TO PROPOSE!” 

Everyone in the room froze. 

Betty looked around, seeing all her friends lost for words. 

“Excuse me, what?”

Archie came out of the bathroom loudly and froze with his phone in his hand.

“You told her, didn’t you?” He asked, seeing all the nervous faces. Everyone but Betty nodded. 

“Did you all know about this?! _”_ Betty asked. “And instead of telling me, let me think Jughead was _cheating?”_

“We realized what they were texting about… as soon as you started yelling at Veronica,” Cheryl said. 

There was a frantic knock at the door and Veronica went to open it. A few seconds later they heard Veronica again.

“What are you—“ 

“MOVE!” 

Jughead came running into the room, quickly finding Betty and grabbing her by the shoulders, nearly hyperventilating.

“I’m… not cheating… on you… with Veronica!” He said, out of breath. 

“Holy shit, Jug, did you _run_ here?!” 

Their apartment was only a half mile from Veronica’s. 

"Sprinted," Jughead corrected. “Because… I need to do something,” he continued, still breathing hard as he got on the ground and dug in his back pocket. 

“What are you doing, Jughead?” She asked. “Get up.” 

“No. I need to do this.” 

Out of his pants pocket came a candy wrapper. 

“You came over here to give me a Ring Pop?” 

“Veronica and I were supposed to go ring shopping tomorrow, but I couldn’t wait once I heard you saw the texts and thought I was cheating on you,” he said. “Which I would never do because you’re the most awesome woman in the world.” 

“So you brought a Ring Pop?” 

“Uh…” Jughead quickly opened the package, pulling out the candy ring and holding it in his fingertips. “It’s cherry - your favorite.” He paused, looking around. “This was kinda supposed to happen with all of these guys around anyways so… Betty Cooper, my crazy, amazing, awesome girlfriend and love of my life—“

“Gosh, Jug.” Betty held her hand to her blushing face.

“Will you marry me?” 

“Of course, you dumbass!” Betty said, tackling Jughead in a hug. “I love you so much, don’t you ever do any stupid shit like that again.” 

“I won’t, I promise.” 

“Can we watch Deadpool now?” Veronica asked. 

“You guys can, but Betty and I are going home,” Jughead replied, scooping up his new fiancée as they both laughed. 

“See you guys tomorrow!” Betty shouted as Jughead carried her out. The door slammed behind them. 

“So… now that they’re gone and he’s all set up, we just gotta wait until the real proposal in about… 20 minutes,” Veronica said, turning on the TV. 

It was a hidden camera in Betty and Jughead’s apartment, showing them all the candles and flowers in their dimly lit living room.

“Good job, guys. That was a great team effort.” 

“He actually has a ring at the apartment though, right?” 

“Of course,” Veronica said. “We went ring shopping _today.”_

_Fin._


End file.
